lub_charfandomcom-20200213-history
Den Family
Family Members * Bernard Den Bernard (Let us Brave character) * Eliza jr Den Liza (Bernard's big sister) * Leonard Den Leo (Bernard's father) * Eliza sr South Eliza (Bernard's mother) * Jetton Den III Jet (Bernard's uncle) * Jetton jr Den JJ (Bernard's grandfather) History Bio when Jetton (Jetton sr) past away, it whas a hard time for JJ (who whas 19 at the time) to get his life together... he whas a lonely child without siblings and he never knew his mother... he had no job or anything becous he had no skills at all... when his girlfriend bought her own house, she had to let him in becous else he would stay homeless forever... after a while, they accidentally born twins... being slgithly poor with twins whas hard for JJ's girlfriend to handle but she tried... Jet ends up becoming a thousendair while Leo ends up like JJ did... JJ's girlfriend past away after a few years becous of a car crash... after a while, Liza whas born... Leo & Eliza wanted her to become a doctor but failed as she had plans to become a cartoonist,,, so they tried again with Bernard... the only problem whas, Bernard has a slightly form of Retardation... when Bernard became depressed of living the poor life, he went to google and typed "what is poor?" and before the page loaded, Tentakuro came in with the answere: "poor is just a methaphor for not having something that others do have... like for example... YOU dont have an IQ over 70 wich makes you poor in itelligence.. luckily for you, i can become your mentor... not only that... i can turn your fat into gold... all you gotta do is eat nothing but butter.." where on Bernard answered: "i dont see how this could possibly go wrong" and thats how we got where we are today... Bernard the butter eating lump... Jetton jr Den (also known as JJ) JJ has never had a family other then his dad... until the age of 15, JJ never had any friends... his first friend whas his girlfriend... JJ had an IQ of average 101... JJ's father past away when he whas 19... JJ's life whas boring as he never felt like talking or doing anything... JJ tried to get his life together but he's still unsatisfied... Jetton Den the Third (also known as Jet) Jet whas a douchebag that became rich becous his best friend came from a rich family... Jet & his best friend lived together since the age of 20... Jet met his best friend at the age of 12... Jet's best friend has a wife and 3 kids... Jet has no comitted relationship as he's a douchebag that prefers dating everyone at the bar... Jet has no job... Jet's best friend's job is keeping the family bussiness going... Leonard Den (also known as Leo) Leo failed at everything in school... Leo met Eliza in the same bar where Jet picks up dates at the age of 22... Leo doesn't like his brother Jet becous Jet is as douchebag as his name.... Eliza jr Den (also known as Liza) Liza whas born to become a doctor... Liza actually wants to become a cartoonist... Liza has only produced 1 cartoon and its still ongoing with a current 12 seasons... there are NO refference's to her show during Let us Brave Bernard Den Bernard is not smart Bernard eats butter to get gold from Tentakuro the rest of Bernard's life is already clear if you actually watch Let us Brave